


Not Romantic

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Fanfic <br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> <strike>omg that katejess fic was so good</strike> so, sorry for another nsfw prompt but kate being eaten out? (idc what ship tbh) thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

America wasn’t the romantic type, but that was fine because Kate didn’t really do romance either. There wasn’t enough time for it when you were both a Young Avenger and a hero for hire. They didn’t plan fancy dinners or make reservations. They didn’t plot out evenings with rose petals in the bath or candles lit by the bedside. Who had the patience to set all of that up? More-over, who cared? Kate and America knew how they felt about each other, they knew they were in love, and they didn’t need stereotypical romantic settings to prove any of that.

Because their romantic life was a bit nontraditional, their sex life had it’s own uniqueness as well. Sure sometimes they fucked naked on Kate’s queen bed, but most the time it was more adventurous than that. America liked to surprise Kate by grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away from the busy traffic streets to get kinky on the sidewalk. More than once Kate had been fingered in a back ally. It was kind if gross because of the city-typical smells, but the risk of being caught was fun and there was just something so raunchy about being shoved up against a wall and finger-fucked.

They didn’t usually take it any further than that though. So when America grabbed Kate by the wrist and jerked her head to a lonely looking side street between to buildings Kate all but eagerly hurried along to get there.

As soon as they had enough privacy, the walls of buildings surrounding them, America moved to pin Kate to the bricks. America was really only a few inches taller than Kate was, and they had a similar build, but America had super strength. Even when she was being her roughest, she was still holding back her true strength and that self control was so impressive. Kate liked being with someone so much stronger than her, it was such a turn on.

“‘I’ve been waiting for you to wear a dress like this out.” America admitted, voice lowering to a husky sort of whisper.

“Oh, you have?” Kate couldn’t keep from smiling. If she had known America liked her in dresses, she would have worn them more often.

America kissed her hard on the mouth, pressing their hips together at the same time. Kate was so silly, she really thought it was her cute little dress that was doing it for America. It wasn’t the dress. Not really. It was the easy access Kate’s skirt provided. She didn’t realize it until America went down on her knees, and by then it was too late. Really this was all happening so fast; it usually did between them.

“Fuck, America. We’ll get caught.” Kate whispered, voicing her concern. If someone walked up on them while America had her hand down Kate’s pants that was one thing, America could pull back back play it off like nothing. Getting caught on the ground with her face between Kate’s thighs was different.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” America teased her, reaching under Kate’s dress.

Kate could feel her heart beat between her legs, a delicious pulsing sensation. She barely had a moment to enjoy America’s dirty talk before America was sliding her fingers under the lacy crotch of Kate’s panties and pushing them to one side. She didn’t hesitate to duck her head under the hem of Kate’s dress after that.

Kate braced her back against the bricks and bent her knees a little, splaying her legs wide. She wanted to give America ample room. The full magnitude of what they were doing caught up to her, and her heart stutter-stepped in her chest. Then she felt America’s mouth and she could barely stifle a groan.

America ran hot, her body temperature higher than that of humans. Because of this her touch was always warm, and her mouth was always hot too. The warmth of it made Kate shudder, and all America was doing was giving her open mouthed kisses. Her tongue darted out soon after though, sticky and wet, and that really sent Kate groaning.

“Hurry.” She whispered, as if someone might walk up to them at any moment. A sense of urgency seemed to heighten things and make them more exciting.

In response to Kate’s words, America shoved the point of her tongue right up inside of Kate. America’s quick tonguework made Kate gasp, and the in-and-out motion that followed turned that gasp into quiet little moans. As good as America was with her tongue, oh and she was good, there was nothing wrong with a little help from her fingers either. 

It was a little crowded with America’s face, Kate’s bunched up panties, and now America’s left hand all mixed up together, but America made it work. As she fucked Kate with her tongue, she brought the flat of her thumb to Kate’s clit. Fervently she rubbed circles into the sensitive bundle of nerves. It was so sudden and such an intense sensation that Kate could do little else than cry out. All of this was happening at once, one big explosion of stimulation.

As quickly as they started, it was over with. Kate focused hard on what she was feeling, concentrating on her urge to come. Her body lit up with tension, trembling and spasming. When she finally climaxed it was a white hot heat that rippled throughout her body in feverish flashes. She banged her fist on the brick wall she was leaning against and panted out America’s name.

America continued to pleasure Kate through it until Kate was spent. When America emerged it was to the sight of her girlfriend sweat slicked and leaning heavily against the side of the building.

“Jesus,” Kate groaned. “That was so fast.”

America stood and kissed Kate on the mouth, giving her a taste before wiping her face off on the back of her hand. “We should get back to the others.” America suggested, as if they had only stepped away for a private chat instead of a fuck.

“I should wear dresses more often.” Kate decided, agreeing to go back with a nod.

America took Kate’s arm to help lead her, keeping her steady on her feet while her knees were still a little wobbly.

It wasn’t romantic, but with sex as good as that who needed romance?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
